Un petit poisson, un petit oiseau s'aimaient
by Elowlie
Summary: Dans un monde magique où tout peu arriver… Découvrez la dure réalité des sirènes et des fées… UA.


**« Un petit poisson, un petit oiseau s'aimaient d'amour tendre… »**

Ses longs cheveux blonds flottant dans la brise légère, la couleur cristalline de ses fines ailes qui, elles seules, pouvaient rivaliser avec le bleu profond de ses yeux.

Deidara était installé au bord du lac dont s'échappaient sept petits cours d'eau serpentant à travers la forêt vers de lointains pays. Comme chaque jour, il jouait de sa mandoline un air triste et nostalgique grâce auquel il déversait hors de son cœur le flot de sa solitude. Etre une créature féerique pouvait sembler merveilleux pour tous ces humains crédules, mais pour lui, qui en était une, cela ne ressemblait qu'à une suite de jours tous aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres…

Une larme roula sur sa joue, et il fit un vœu, il aimerait tant pouvoir se lier à quelqu'un qui le comprendrait, quelqu'un qui partagerait ses sentiments… C'est sur ses pensés qu'il décela une douce mélodie au loin qui s'accordait étrangement à l'harmonie de la sienne, et, sans pour autant cesser de jouer, il releva la tête, cherchant instinctivement d'où pouvait provenir ces sons merveilleux. Une flûte ? Non, pourtant cela aurait pu être vrai, mais quel instrument alors ? Ce son ne ressemblait en rien à tous ceux qu'il pouvait connaître. Il s'arrêta de chercher, ses yeux venaient d'accrocher une image au milieu de l'eau.

Sur un rocher qui affleurait la surface miroitante de cette fin d'après midi, une personne était assise, des cheveux d'un roux intense, en bataille, les traits fins, son torse dénudé laissant visible sa peau qui promettait d'être douce, Sasori laissait courir ses doigts avec volupté sur un petit coquillage dans lequel il soufflait. Quel drôle d'instrument. L'inconnu avait les yeux clos, mais il avait l'air serein. Deidara continuait de détailler l'apparition quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de jambes… Non, son corps se terminait par une longue et élégante queue de poisson dont les écailles ne semblaient pas avoir de couleur définie tant l'eau et le soleil jouaient en multipliant leurs reflets sur chacune d'elle. Une sirène. Non, rectifia Deidara pour lui-même, c'est un homme, un triton. Que faisait-il ici ? D'où venait-il ? Quel était cet étrange instrument dont il se servait ?… Tant de questions qui pour le moment resteraient sans réponses, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se laisser gagner par la tournure joyeuse que prenait la musique qui flottait autour de son bel inconnu, s'y accorder et ne plus penser à rien d'autre. Il ferma alors les yeux et se laissa envahir par ce sentiment de douce euphorie.

Le temps passait et chaque jour ils se retrouvaient au même endroit, l'un sur la rive, l'autre sur son rocher, et ils jouaient de la musique. Elle les rapprochait, créant en eux des sentiments qu'ils n'espéraient plus découvrir un jour… Un après-midi, Deidara arriva à son endroit favori et commença à jouer, mais rien, aucune mélodie ne répondait à la sienne. Alors il s'arrêta et contempla le rocher au loin, personne. Ses yeux se teintaient lentement de tristesse quand un bruit se fit entendre dans l'eau près de lui, son cœur se serra d'un seul coup et se mis à battre frénétiquement dans un désordre sans nom. Des ronds se dispersaient dans l'eau, il tourna la tête pour voir ce qui pouvait bien les provoquer et il le croisa. Un regard magnifique, couleur noisette, il était là, assis près de lui sur la berge, les nageoires ondulants dans l'eau. Il le savait beau, mais en fait il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Un doux murmure le sorti de sa rêverie.

- Salut, je m'appelle Sasori.

Son sourire le subjuguait presque autant que le son de sa voix, il ne pouvait même plus ouvrir la bouche. Le roux quant à lui semblait amusé par l'effet produit, après tout il était un digne représentant de la population des sirènes, n'avaient-elles pas pour réputation de faire chavirer les bateaux de leurs chants envoûtant ?

- J'avais envie de venir voir comment était la vue de ce coté du lac.

- D-deidara…

C'était tout ce que le blond avait réussi à articuler, d'un ton très bas, presque inaudible, il se sentait bête et rougissait. Il repris néanmoins contenance et rendit son sourire à son ami. Depuis, chaque jour, c'est au bord de l'eau que Sasori attendait la venue du blond. Ils jouaient un peu moins de musique mais passaient beaucoup de temps à discuter, découvrant chaque fois un peu plus la personne envers qui leurs sentiments grandissaient, et, plus ils se voyaient, plus ils discutaient, et plus ils se rapprochaient, tous les jours d'avantage.

Les deux créatures magiques profitaient une fois de plus d'un moment paisible à paresser sous le soleil, Deidara allongé sur le dos, jouant avec les rayons de miel de l'astre chaud au-dessus d'eux au travers de ses doigts fins, et Sasori, posé sur le ventre, s'aspergeant régulièrement de sa nageoire pour rester un minimum au frais. L'air était doux et rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment de plénitude.

Le blond se redressa légèrement sur un coude pour être à hauteur du visage de son ami.

- Sasori ?…

Sa voix était douce et son cœur tambourinait à ses oreilles. Le roux tourna la tête vers lui, le couvant de tendresse, attendant la suite.

- Je… je ne sais pas comment dire ça… C'est assez compliqué… Tout cela est tellement « nouveau » pour moi et je…

Le sourire de Sasori s'élargie, il avait compris où son blondinet aillé voulait en venir et abrégea ses aveux difficiles en posant son index sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

- Chuuut…

Le roux se hissa sur ses bras pour se rapprocher de Deidara. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, puis le cœur du blond manqua un battement, la bouche de son ami venait d'entrer en contact avec la sienne, lentement, tendrement, il l'ouvrit alors et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, d'abord doucement, le temps de s'apprivoiser, puis la passion les prirent et les mains se joignirent au baiser pour encadrer, le visage de l'un, le torse de l'autre, avec amour.

Ils se sentaient bien, vivants, et entiers… S'était sans compter sur les deux paires d'yeux qui les observaient déjà depuis quelques temps. Deux espions, un perché au sommet d'un arbre, caché par les feuilles, le deuxième, tapis au fond de l'eau parmi les algues. Chacun d'eux avait observé la scène tant redouter, et repartaient vivement de leurs cotés pour en informer les personnes concernées. Sasori et Deidara venaient d'enfreindre une des lois du monde féerique dans lequel ils vivaient, tous deux étaient tombés amoureux d'un représentant d'une ethnie différente à la leur…

Deidara était désemparé, la veille en rentrant il avait eu le droit à un comité d'accueil très peu agréable et à un sermon des plus explicite. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû et espérait que pour Sasori tout allait bien. C'est pourquoi, malgré l'interdiction qu'il avait eu de revoir le roux sous peine de sanction, il était parti pour le retrouver, non sans mal, il avait été directement suivit dès sa sortie du village des fées. Il les avait finalement semés sans que ses poursuivants ne se rendent compte qu'il les avait vus, cela lui laissait un peu de temps. Quand il arriva sur les bords du lac il ne vit pas Sasori et fut pris d'angoisse pour son ami, mais un mouvement dans l'eau l'attira et son cœur s'apaisa quand il vit le roux se hisser sur la berge.

- Excuse-moi, je suis en retard, j'ai été suivit… Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.

En prononçant ces mots la voix du roux s'était teintée d'une infinie tristesse et son regard reflétait la douleur qu'éprouvait son cœur à se les entendre dire. Deidara, lui, sentait son être se déchirer, il avait mal, cela ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, je suis certain qu'il en existe un et…

Sasori venait de lui couper la parole d'un doux et furtif baiser.

- Je vais devoir y aller… Ils arrivent et je ne veux pas te faire plus de problèmes… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir…

- Sas…

Il ne put en dire plus, ses mots venaient de se noyer dans un langoureux baiser, il avait un goût de désespoir, le dernier peut-être… Et, sans un regard en arrière, le roux venait de prendre la fuite dans les eaux troublées du lac, Deidara n'avait eu que le temps de voir une fine larme perler sur sa joue.

Cela ne pouvait pas être la fin, non, il trouverait une solution, il le fallait. Il avait espéré tant et tant d'années avant de rencontrer celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois… Il prit son instrument de musique et entama une lente et triste mélodie et se perdit dans ses pensés.

Quand le soleil se coucha, il avait pris une grave décision, il allait enfreindre une autre règle de leur monde, et ne pourrait certainement plus retourner chez lui, parmi les siens… Mais il était déterminé à vivre son amour pleinement et sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire.

Ce soir là, il ne prit pas la peine de rentrer chez lui, le temps lui était précieux et chaque minute comptait… Seule la sorcière des marais pourrait leur venir en aide, si « aide » était bien le mot qui convenait… Une nuit entière avait été nécessaire pour atteindre le repère de la harpie. Autrefois, elle avait été une fée, elle aussi, mais une lourde malédiction pesait à présent sur elle pour avoir été coupable de haute trahison envers les siens. Aujourd'hui elle vivait reclus, loin de tout et de tout le monde, d'effroyables histoires et rumeurs courants à son sujet. Deidara était néanmoins déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait préparé.

La sorcière n'avait pas été facile à convaincre mais avait finalement cédé et avait conclu un marché avec le jeune impétueux qui était venu jusque chez elle la déranger, quel culot !

Le chemin de retour fut encore plus long et pour cause, sa part du pacte avait été assez conséquente pour le blondinet, mais cela n'était pas grave, bientôt il n'y paraîtrait même plus et il pourrait être heureux…

Le soleil se couchait pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il avait vu Sasori pour la dernière fois et le ciel se teintait de ses plus belles couleurs quand il arriva au lac. Est-ce qu'il serait là ? Est-ce qu'il avait pu venir ? Mais surtout est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Une larme roulait sur la joue du blond quand il le vit sortir de l'eau, une lueur de soulagement dans le regard. Lueur fugace puisque l'incompréhension y pris place dans la seconde qui suivit.

- Deidara… Tes ailes… ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?… Que t'a t'on fait ?…

Sasori était paniqué, il passa une main douce à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver les fines toiles d'argent de son compagnon. Elles n'y étaient plus, à la place il n'y avait plus que de grossières marques de sang séché… Le blond reteint une grimace de douleur et détourna le regard, honteux de devoir infliger cela à son amour.

- Deidar…

Mais, cette fois-ci, c'est à lui que fut coupée la parole, Deidara planta ses yeux dans ceux boisés de son rouquin, une légère angoisse s'y lisait. Est-ce qu'il allait accepter ?

Il sortit une petite fiole dorée de sa poche et la fit se refléter sous les rayons du soleil qui disparaissait à l'horizon.

- Je reviens de chez la sorcière… Elle m'a donnée ceci en échange de mes…

Les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge serrée. Le regard de Sasori s'agrandit, un mélange de frayeur et d'horreur s'y lisait, son ami aurait pu ne pas revenir de son expédition…

- Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Tu as risqué ta vie pour au final te voir infliger…

- Arrête… Ce n'est rien… Rien ne sera jamais assez dangereux ou risqué pour m'empêcher de rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…

- Deid…

- Chuuut… Ecoutes-moi… Il y a un risque mais…

Il hésita un instant avant de poursuivre, souffla et ce lança.

- Cette fiole contient un élixir pouvant nous rendre tous deux humains… Plus personne ne pourrait s'immiscer entre nous, nous serions libre Sasori…

Le roux écoutait, perplexe, était-ce bien ce qu'il voulait ? Quitter tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici ? Quitter le peuple de la mer et suivre son amour ? Oui sans hésiter ! Mais ce risque dont parlait Deidara…

- Tu as dis qu'il y avait un risque…

- Oui,… Il est très faible, mais…

Il déglutit et reprit une fois de plus son souffle, ce risque n'était pas des moindres, mais il était prêt à le prendre. Pour lui, il prendrait tous les risques…

- La « conversion » est assez complexe et… Nos corps risquent de ne pas le supporter, surtout le tien pour lequel les changements sont les plus grands… Nous pourrions en mourir…

Le blond ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes à cette pensé, mourir maintenant, là, si proche de leur but, et ne plus jamais revoir son bien aimé…

Sasori posa sa main sur celle de son ami dans laquelle le flacon était enfermé.

- Tu as risqué ta vie et beaucoup perdu pour en arriver là… Nous devons essayer.

Il se voulait rassurant mais sa voix tremblait, la mort valait mieux qu'une vie sans lui. Alors il ouvrit la main de son compagnon et lui prit l'objet qu'il ouvrit, il regarda Deidara droit dans les yeux et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres rosées. Le dernier ? Qui pouvait le savoir ? Et il but une gorgée du liquide ambré avant de tendre la petite bouteille au blond qui la pris pour boire à son tour. Mais Deidara n'en eu pas le temps, Sasori se tordait de douleur devant lui. Il le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de l'apaiser dans un geste désespéré, le voir ainsi était pour lui pire que la mort elle-même et il priait pour que tout ce passe bien… Les écailles tombaient au sol et dévoilaient les jambes qui seraient maintenant celles du rouquin, mais le plus dur était certainement la transformation intérieure, les poumons de Sasori qui n'étaient fait de la même façon que ceux de Deidara, ou que ceux des humains qui vivaient en permanence à l'air libre… La douleur devait être bien plus atroce que tout ce que ne pourrait jamais imaginer le blond. Les spasmes de son ami se calmaient et il s'en sentait soulager, il passa une main légère sur son torse, s'était fini. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point… Sous sa paume il sentait les battements du cœur de Sasori, cela l'apaisa, mais ce fut de bien courte durée… Il sentit que les battements devenaient désordonnés, plus espacés et tout d'un coup son monde s'écroula sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire… Les battements venaient de cesser et il eut mal comme jamais il n'avait eu mal jusqu'à présent.

-Sasori… ? Réponds-moi… SASORIIIII !…

La forêt tout entière venait d'être ébranlée par ce cri de douleur qui émanait du petit blond qui fondait en larme sur le torse de son bien aimé… Ils avaient voulu prendre le risque et maintenant, par sa seule et unique faute, il ne reverrait jamais plus le sourire éclatant de bonheur qu'avait l'habitude de lui offrir Sasori quand il le voyait arriver sur la berge… Il ne reverrait plus jamais le roux et ne pouvait même plus retourner chez lui, la peine de mort l'y attendait pour ce qu'il avait fait… La mort… Son regard s'illumina d'une étrange lueur. S'il ne pouvait plus vivre avec lui, il le rejoindrait là où il se trouvait désormais… Il passât les trois quarts de la nuit à confectionner un petit radeau en bambou agrémenté de fleurs aux odeurs apaisantes et toutes plus agréables les une que les autres… Il hissât Sasori dessus avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, poussa l'embarcation pour la mettre à l'eau et déposât un dernier baiser sur les lèvres fraîches de son compagnon avant de s'allonger à ses cotés, puis il sortit de sa poche une écaille qu'il avait ramassée et s'entaillât profondément les deux poignets avec.

- Pour toujours Sasori… Je ne te quitterais plus jamais…

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par le doux roulis du radeau sur la surface du lac.

Le lendemain, une chose étrange survint, deux peuples qu'apparemment tout séparait étaient rassemblés sur les bords du lac, dans les airs et dans l'eau. Ils se recueillaient tous sur leur bêtise et leur incompréhension… Depuis ce jour certaines lois ont été revues et, sur le petit rocher affleurant la surface de l'eau… Une bougie, veille constamment sur les deux âmes de ces êtres qui s'étaient aimé à en défier la vie… Deidara et Sasori…


End file.
